ngmwfandomcom-20200214-history
Transkrypt:Odcinek 76
Witam w kolejnym, już siedemdziesiątym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Po drobnej przerwie powracamy do kiepskich fpsów militarnych, i po raz kolejny zmierzymy się z terrorystami, ich bombami, oraz z bezmózgimi kompanami, lecz tym razem w Stanach Zjenoczonych. Czy ta pozycja jest chociaż trochę niessąca? Zaraz się przekonamy. Tak więc bez zbędnego gadania, zapraszam do oglądania! Gra Patriots A Nations Under Fire została stworzona w roku 2006 przez studio 4 dealeres, a wydawcą było dream catcher interactive, to ci dopiero trafna nazwa. Mistrzowie czwartego wymiaru nie po raz pierwszy pokazują swój kunszt w dziedzinie wydalania kolejnych krapów, gdyż już wcześniej wypuściło prawdziwą kupę, zwaną secret serwis security brich. Zresztą, nawet polski dystrybutor wiedział jak spierdolony jest ten pokraczny twór, dając go do serii gier za 10 złotych. Jednak zanim wyleję wiadro pomyj na ten kał, sprawdźmy jak została potraktowana nacja pod ostrzałem przez recenzentów w sieci. Pcenter.pl. 2 na 10! Gamespot 29%! Pczone.co.uk. 29%! Gamers.eu 1 na 10! Jednak zaczniemy, o dziwo, od rzeczy dobrych. Meni w tej produkcji owszem, nie jest zbyt urodziwe, wszak typowy amerykański żołnierz na ciemno żółtobrązowym tle powoduje opad szczęki raczej ze znużenia, ale twórcy postanowili w zamian dać nam szereg opcji, które zadowolą nawet takiego wybrednego konsumenta jak ja. Mamy tutaj możliwość całkowitej zmiany przycisków, od poruszania, do automatycznego zapisywania, szereg różnorakich ustawień graficznych i dźwiękowych, oraz całą paletę wszystkich możliwych rozdzielczości, dzięki czemu będziemy mogli grać nawet na kineskopie. Dobrze, że przynajmniej tego władcy czterech wymiarów nie spieprzyli. Jednak po głębszym spojrzeniu, zauważyłem coś dziwacznie znajomego? Czy te logo, nie budzi u was uczucia deja vu? Oczywiście, że kurwa tak, bo sprytni deweloperzy po prostu z zimną krwią zajebali je z medal of honor. Tak czy inaczej, reszta nie prezentuje się tak różowo. Fabuła jest równie interesująca i skomplikowana jak reklama paneli podłogowych. Otóż źli terroryści, postanawiają podbić ponad 50 map przy pomocy różnorakich bomb, a naszym zadaniem jest z naszymi kompanami, oswobodzić Amerykę z tego terroru. I gdyby historia była podana w nieco ciekawej formie, nie miałbym do niej żadnych zażaleń, jednak to jak panowie z firmy for di rulers podali ową akcję wprawia w konsternację. Bo tylko na to kurwa spójrzcie! Wolno przesuwający się biały tekst na czarnym tle, który jest czytany przez najnudniejszego spikera w historii? Czy wy tak kurwa na poważnie? Nie mieliście czasu jebnąć kleks jakiejś atomówki w paincie, czy zrobić chociażby cutscenek z przesuwającą się kamerą po mapie? Nie, lepiej było w pięć minut nasrać na kartkę jakieś pierdolenia o dupie Marynie, zeskanować i dać w formie wideo. Co za pokaz żenady i nieludzkiego lenistwa. Misje, które mamy za zadanie wykonać to pokaz najwyższej miernoty. Wśród wszystkich dziesięciu (napis: "btw, w folderze z grą technicznie jest ich 10, ale po przejściu trzej mapy gra wskakuje do piątej) każda sprawi, że prędzej przy później wpadniemy w objęcia morfeusza. Mamy między innymi misję z gaszeniem identycznych płomieni niekończącą się gaśnicą dymną i eliminacją mięsa armatniego w postaci terrorystów, misje eskortowe, które są zwyczajnie do dupy, misję z niszczeniem wybuchających beczek i rozwalanie min poprzez zasypanie jej ołowiem, rozbrajanie bomb w tunelach poprzez, dosłownie, przeniknięcie przez dany obiekt, i krem de la krem, czyli, zestrzeliwanie min z drogi by mógł przejechać pojazd naszych kompanów. Oczywiście, nie dość, że misje są horrendalnie krótsze a liniowość czai się za każdym rogiem, to i same te misje ni to ciekawe, ni to cokolwiek wnoszą do fabuły. Naszym specom od czterech wymiarów udało się nawet spierdolić sterowanie. I bynajmniej nie chodzi mi o kierowanie naszym bohaterem. Podczas trzeciej misji, a właściwie przy początku przed pewnym mieszkaniem otrzymujemy karabin snajperski. I mam dla Was pytanie. Jak myślicie, czym się nią celuje? Prawy przycisk? Nie. Z? Nie. Po prostu nie ma przybliżenia? Też nie. Wystarczy jedynie nacisnąć rolkę. I musimy zrobić to w taki sposób, by przez przypadek nie wybrać jakiejś innej giwery. Ale to nie wszystko. Otóż nasi kochani dizajnerzy pomyśleli sobie, że mamy ekierkę w oku i mikroskop w dupie, i po prostu nie dał możliwości zmiany powiększenia w przybliżeniu. Jeśli zatem chcemy przybliżyć, będziemy musieli od razu wduszać rolkę do momentu, aż ekran nie przybliży się wystarczająco byśmy mogli w ogóle strzelać. Zresztą, i tak lepszym sposobem jest strzelanie bez lunety, bo i tak nie ma znaczenia czy widzimy wroga bliżej czy dalej, bo twórcy zapewnie mieli tak wyjebane na grawitację, że nawet jej nie uwzględnili. Aha i zgadnijcie co robi E. Automatycznie kieruje naszą kamerę prosto w niebiosa. *demonstracja i odgłos what the f* Bronie w tym gównie to także szczyt miernoty. Racja, mamy cały wachlarz uzbrojenia. Poczynając od młotka, którym możemy zarówno niszczyć skrzynki jak i łepetyny naszych adwersarzy. Gaśnicy, pistoletu i strzelbie, a kończąc na mp5, m4a1, kałasznikowie, awp, rpg i karabinie maszynowym. Jednak co z tego skoro połowa giwer jest równie śmiercionośna co pistolet na żołędzie, a druga przesadnie potężna, oczywiście nie licząc gaśnicy. Gość który potrzebuje kilkunastu celnych strzałów z em pe piątki do powalenia, gryzie piach po jednym naboju ze snajperki, machine guna czy nawet strzelby bez jakiegokolwiek celowania nawet z kilometrowych odległości. Rozumiem, że produkcja potrzebowała dużej ilości wszelakich broni by usatysfakcjonować każdego fana militarystyki, ale wolałbym mieć sześć różnorodnych spluw, niż dziesięć z czego połowę mogę sobie o kant dupy potłuc. Zresztą, zastanawia mnie po co twórcy dodali do gry bazookę, skoro równie dobrze pojazdy można zniszczyć za pomocą snajperki. Zresztą, żeby nie być gołosłownym. *puszczam fragment gdzie niszczę helikopter* Level design to także obraz nędzy i rozpaczy. A to mamy okropne niekończące się korytarze, a to pozornie otwarte lokacje, które przypominają jeden, wielki, długi, tunel. Nie raz czułem się jakbym był w jakimś pierdolonym terrarium. W dodatku, poziomy, które dzieją się w mieście nie dość że są ograniczone, to jeszcze strasznie małe i głównie stanowią jedną prostą z jakimiś małymi pomieszczeniami na otwartym terenie, oczywiście takowe są. Jednak najbardziej zdziwił mnie projekt lokacji w różnych obiektach zamkniętych. Otóż wierzcie mi lub nie, ale wnętrza tych pozornie drobnych budynków są kilkunastokrotnie większe od całej mapy czy ulicy. Gdyby tylko za wielkością kryła się jakość. Korytarzy i pięter jest zatrzęsienie, a większość pomieszczeń to dosłownie zabawa projektanta w nakurwianie kopiuj wklej aż do zasranej śmierci. Aha i gra jest zapełniona skryptami i bombami, co kilka kroków otrzymujemy informację od towarzysza, którego nawet nie było na terenie misji, że wlazł na minę, albo po prostu znikąd bomba eksploduje tuż obok nas. Kreator poziomów powinien zostać oblepiony karnymi kutasami po same brzegi. Jednak i tak o wiele większe baty należą się specowi od sztucznej inteligencji. Właściwie pokaz kunsztu panów z 4 dealeres możemy zaobserwować od pierwszych chwil produkcji. Nasi towarzysze często strzelają na ślepo, bez znaczenia czy akurat ich celem jest drzewo czy napotkany wróg. Lubią także bezkarnie wpieprzać się pod lufę lub po prostu zabijają się nawzajem. Jednak i tak największą żenadą jest chyba ciągłe stąpanie za naszymi plecami. Otóż nasi bezmózdzy podopieczni bez względu czy wchodzimy do miejsca otwartego czy zamkniętego bez przerwy chodzą tuż za naszą dupą, co w większości przyczynia się do zablokowania wyjścia. Gdy zielony mundur emanuje na ekranie, możesz się przygotować na mocne sranie. Jeszcze lepiej jest z nieprzyjaciółmi. Praktycznie zawsze stosują taktykę, w kupie siła, więc wystarczy jedynie ukryć się za ścianą i przy pomocy młotka, dekapitować kolejnych kretynów. Ponadto nie potrafią w pojedynkę zadać nam jakichkolwiek obrażeń, jeśli oczywiście im się ta sztuka uda, oraz starają się hurtowo łapać śrut zębami, niestety, z niepowodzeniem. A, i chyba nie muszę wspominać o blokujących się na wszystkim cywilów do eskortowania. Oprawa audiowizualna także pozostawia wiele do życzenia. Grafika jest tak paskudna, że nawet tytuł secret service security brich, od tych samych niedojd prezentował się znacznie lepiej. Mamy między innymi, rozmazane do granic możliwości tekstury, koszmarne animacje oraz atak klonów godny drugiego epizodu gwiezdnych. Wszakże nie w każdej pozycji growej mamy jeden model żołdaków oraz trzy terrorystów przez całą grę. Oszołamiająco również wypadają efekty specjalnie czy oświetlenie. Dźwięki jakie możemy usłyszeć w grze to także coś niezwykłego. Bronie coś tam prukają, a muzyka przygrywająca w tle ani nie zachwyca, ani specjalnie nie denerwuję. Nawet nie zdziwiłbym się jakby ścieżki dźwiękowej po prostu nie było. Jednak najbardziej rozłożyły mnie na łopatki odgłosy pośmiertne naszych przeciwników z akcentem, którego można słuchać godzinami *"Those motherfuckers messed me up real good"* oraz skakanie. *demonstracja* Czyżby nasz bohater był w jakiejś cholernej zbroi? Albo to odgłos pierdnięcia tyłka przytwierdzonego do blachy. Błędy w tym krapie to rzecz wręcz nagminna. Owszem, gra dzięki bogu nie wyskakuje do windowsa, a podczas grania licznik fps nie spadał poniżej trzystu, ale twórcy pokazali swoje lenistwo w innych aspektach. Mamy więc magiczne pistolety z hogwartu, które nie tylko lewitują nad ziemią ale i także przechodzą przez ściany i inne obiekty, jednocześnie nie tracąc na celności. Oprócz tego jesteśmy w posiadaniu jedynej takiej broni, której pociski podczas ładowania mrugają na setną sekundy. Zakładnicy bardzo często mają sklerozę absolutne, bo mimo tego, że sekundę temu potwierdził nam że będzie za nami podążał, zaledwie chwilę później nadal stoi bez ruchu w tym samym miejscu. Aha i czy wiedzieliście, że by zgasić płomień należy stać naprzeciwko palącej się płytki, a nie po prostu kierować strumień gaśnicy na ogień? *demostracja* No, to teraz już wiecie. Reasumując, Patriots A Nations Under Fire to skaza dla pecetów. Mimo możliwości zabijania ludzi młotkiem, produkcja władców czwartego wymiaru jest po prostu gówniana. Denna fabuła, nudny gameplay, okropny level design oraz mierna oprawa i tragiczne ej aj sprawia, że gra jest nie warta żadnej sekundy, a co dopiero jakichś pieniędzy. Owszem, dobrze, że gra od razu wyszła w takiej cenie, ale to nie oznacza, że zamiast gry budżetowej która byłaby lekka i przyjemna, możemy dostać najczystsze gówno za niską opłatą. Wolałbym wyrwać sobie włosy z dupy niż grać w ten chłam. Mam nadzieję, że ci partacze już więcej nie popełnią żadnej gry. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen. Category:Seria 6 Category:2013 Category:FPS